Flower and Gun
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sai yang pada awalnya selalu mendapat misi untuk 'merusak', sekarang dia harus menjalankan misi untuk 'menjaga'. Bagaimana usahanya dalam memenuhi misinya itu?/ "WO-WOA! Sai! cewek itu dalam masalah!" / "Tenang aja."/ "Nani!"/ RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Flower and gun

By Kasumi Misuto

.

Seorang gadis sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Matanya sesekali menatap ke arah taman yang dapat dilihat dari jendela kelasnya. Barusan dia melihat sesosok manusia yang berjalan dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Gadis berambut blonde itu menghela napas. Banyangan mengenai ayahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Pasti Otou-san nih yang minta tuh orang buat ngawasin aku. Tapi yang enggak gini juga kali!" ucap gadis blonde itu. Sesekali dia merasa agak risih jika diperhatikan terus. Berkali-kali dia membenarkan ikatan rambutnya dan kembali focus ke arah guru yang sedang menuliskan soal yang akan menjadi pekerjaan rumahnya.

Kriiinggg….

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha berhamburan ke jalan raya. Membuat satpam yang berjaga di pos-nya harus turun tangan dan menertibkan siswa-siswa yang akan menyeberang jalan. Gadis itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya di dalam kelas. Sesekali melirik ke pohon tempat siluet itu bersembunyi.

Dia memilih untuk pulang terakhir karena jalanan yang terlalu ramai. Dan karena itu sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan wifi sekolah serta walkman yang sedang dipakainya.

Gadis itu melongok ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Sudah sepi.

Dengan cepat dia memasukkan barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju ke luar kelas. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar-lebar serta cepat, dia berhasil menyeberang jalan dan menuju ke jalanan yang cukup sepi.

Sudut matanya masih memperhatikan sosok hitam yang berjalan dari tiang listrik ke tiang listrik dengan gerakan yang membuatnya sweatdrop. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke sebuah fakta mengenai Otou-san-nya.

Yah, ayahnya yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi memang berprofesi sebagai seorang crime investigator. Namanya insiden diculik, disekap, dijadikan tawanan memang merupakan makanan lumrah bagi Ino dan ibunya. Apalagi statusnya sebagai anak tunggal membuat ayahnya menjadi ekstra protektif terhadap dirinya.

Tapi…..

'Jangan-jangan orang yang dibicarakana Tou-san belum dateng. Terus…..'

Pikiran buruk melintas di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan siluet itu bukan bodyguard-nya melainkan orang yang diperintahkan untuk menculiknya…

Dengan sigap gadis bernama Ino itu segera berlari kencang ke arah keramaian. Namun bayangan itu tetap semakin kencang mengikutinya. Ino segera melepaska sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah siluet itu.

Plukkk

"Siapa kau!" ucap Ino seraya memasang kuda-kuda. Dia memang ahli dalam bela diri namun dia cukup takut untuk menghadapi seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan berjas lengkap bak agen yang mencurigakan.

"Hm, ternyata ketahuan. Yo! Memperkenalkan. Aku killer bee, just call me bee, you know you know? I'm your guardian!" ucap sosok itu dengan gaya seorang rapper. Ino hanya bisa menaikkan seblah alisnya.

'Dari mana Otou-san kenal orang ini?'

"Kau, Yamanaka Ino kan? Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawalm. Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kau kupastikan aman jika bersamaku," ucap Killer bee seraya memasang pose ala James Bond dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sesuatu yang berkilauan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ino segera berjinjit dan menjauh darinya.

Sesampainya di rumah….

"Otousan…."

"Ada apa sayang? Tousan sudah mengirimkan guardian untukmu. Yang kemaren sudah diganti…"

"Uh… semuanya sama! Enggak nyenengin!"

"Lho? Dia kan seorang rapper. Bukankah kamu suka lagu hip-hop?"

"Tapi gimana bisa aman kalau diikutin terus…"

"Kan buat keamananmu saja kan Ino-chan…"

Klik!

Sambungan terputus.

Dua orang yang sedang membakar barbeque memandang penuh prihatin pada teman mereka yang baru saja mendapatkan musibah. Dan dengan wajah prihatin pulang mereka menghampirinya.

"Sudah banyak jasa-jasa yang kumintai tolong. Tapi kenapa anakku marah-marah melulu?" ratapnya.

"Sudahlah,Inoichi. Kenapa kau tidak minta di tempat kita kerja dulu? Ketua dari organisasi hidden leaf masih Tsunade-sama kan?" ucap lelaki yang bertubuh besar dan agak gemuk.

"Tapi kita kan sudah pension. Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa masuk kesana?"

"Tenanglah, bukankah kita sudah dapat uang pension plus perlindungan?"

"Kurasa kau benar. Semoga saja Tsunade-sama mau membantuku."

Sementara itu….

"Dia bernama Ryuuzaki. Dia harus mati karena dia adalah dalang dari semuanya. Ingat! Semuanya!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis hanya memperhatika foto yang baru saja diterimanya dari salah satu korban dan saksi mata dari criminal kelas kakap yang merupakan incaran Organisasinya,Hidden leaf.

'Orang ini adalah orang yang merakit senjata biologis pemusnah missal yang rencananya kaan dibeli oleh Negara bunyi untuk menghancurkan Negara Konoha! Negara kita!'

'Apa sudah ada nengosiasi?'

'Sudah. Dan ujung-ujungnya dia marah dan berniat untuk menyerang Konoha dengan senajta pemusnah massal. Dan kau tahu kan tugasmu kali ini?'

'Saya dari divisi kelas S bertugas jika tidak ada pilihan lain. Dan biasanya bertugas sebagai eksekutor. Divisi tertinggi sekaligus terendah.'

'Siapa bilang divisi terendah? Divisi S memang terkenal dengan caranya yang kotor untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun itu semua untuk Negara Konoha! Negara kita!'

'Saya merasa tersanjung.'

'Sai! Anggota bagian penembak jitu! Aku perintahkan untuk mengeksekusi Ryuuzaki!'

'Hai! Wakarimashita!'

Pemuda bernama Sai itu masih mengulang-ulang perintah dari atasannya tertinggi organisasinya. Telinganya masih mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan dari orang yang berada di depannya. Hari ini dia menyamar sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang dimintai jasanya oleh saingan bisnis Ryuuzaki.

.

.

.

Sai sudah siap di atas pencakar langit. Tangannya menenteng tas yang cukup berat dan terisi oleh peralatan yang akan membantu 'pekerjaannya'. Matanya mulai mengawasi orang-orang yang terlihat kecil dari sana. Lalu dengan cepat dia berjongkok dan membuka isi tas itu.

Setelah siap dengan segala peralatan, Sai mulai ambil posisi. Dengan cepat matanya mengawasi lalu lalan kendaraan hingga target yang dia cari muncul.

Ambil posisi dan satu mata menyipit…..

'Ini senjata model dan jenis baru dengan titik focus yang lebih baik daripada senjata biasanya. Ini barang mahal jadi kembalikan dengan utuh setelah digunakan…'

"Tch!"

Sai mematahkan bagian focus senjata itu dengan kesal. Salahkanlah perkataan 'boss-nya' yang begitu tajam. Dia pikir siapa sih dia itu? Andaikan tidak dapat misi beginian mana mungkin dia mau disuruh-suruh buat jadi pembunuh bayaran dengan harapan kecil untuk dibayar (?).

"Di Hidden leaf masih banyak yang lebih baik daripada ini," gumamnya seraya berkonsentrasi ke arah sang target.

Kepala miring dan mencoba focus….

Klik!

Syuuuttt

Jleb!

Sai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera turun dari gedung itu. Ketika keluar gedung, dia menarik napas dalam. Berusaha untuk menenangkan diri agar tidak memutar leher 'boss-nya' yang diyakini akan mengomel-ngomel karena senjatanya yang kembali dalam dua bagian.

Namun akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendapatkan pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

'Klien-mu ditangkap. Gomen kalau aku menghancurkan lading biaya keduamu. Dia ada di daftar keriminal kelas kakap juga. Sekali lagi, gomen ne.'

Sai hampir tertawa ketika melihat emoticon orang yang sedang menangis di akhir kalimatnya. Berbeda dengan Sai yang berkerja sebagai eksekutor dan intel di Hidden leaf,Shin berkerja sebagai intel di kepolisian. Mereka sering berbagi informasi satu sama lain selama masih dalam batas kewajaran.

'Tidak apa-apa Oniisan. Tapi nanti kalau Niisan dapet bonus dari atasan traktir lho!'

Dengan sedikit sentuhan berupa emoticon oom-oom botak berkacamata, Sai menekan tombol send.

Akhirnya dia membawa pulang sebuah senapan yang terpotong menjadi dua itu ke asramanya. Namun ketika melihat Tsunade yang sedang berbincang-bincang di lorong,dia segera berhenti dan tepat saat itu juga Tsunade menoleh ke arah Sai.

Tsunade tersenyum sedangkan Sai membungkuk hormat.

"Misi terselesaikan."

Tsunade mengangguk dan menyuruh Sai untuk menaruh barang-barangnya lebih dulu dan dia akan menunggu di depan kamarnya.

Lelaki bernama Inoichi itu benar-benar kagum melihat penampilan Sai saat itu. Amsih muda namun aura membunuhnya sangat kuat. Apalagi dengan pakaian hitam-hitam bak Assasin. Dai menatap Tsunade.

"Divisi S. bagian penembak jitu."

"Dia masih muda untuk…."

"Bukan Cuma muda, tapi masih terlalu muda."

"Hm… tak kusangka…."

Dan muncullah Sai dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dia mengenakan setelan lengan panjang berwarna hitam bak siswa SMA biasa. Benar-benar berbeda dari yang tadi. Inoichi sempat terkagum-kagum.

"Sai, kemarilah…."

"Kau mendapatkan tugas baru. Inoichi, dialah orang…"

Dua orang sama-sama saling memandang satu sama lain. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

Tbc…

Author's note:

Yeah! Kasumi balik lagi nih…. Setelah beberapa lama hiatus akhirnya Kasumi bisa bikin fanfic lagi dan bisa maen-maen ke ….

Fic ini bisa dibilang sebagai fic pembuka bagi karya-karya Kasumi selanjutnya (reader: author sok ge-er).

Nah, seperti biasanya sebelum hiatus dulu…..

Review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto Cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto

Flower and gun chapter 2

.

.

Ino masih saja memasang wajah parno sejak berangkat sekolah tadi. Tentu saja, dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda agen yang akan melindunginya. Atau bisa dibilang sang bodyguard. Apakah kali ini bodyguard-nya telat atau memang sedang mengawasi dari jauh ya?

Dia kembali menoleh ke arah sebuah gedung yang berdekatan dengan sekolahnya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memandang ke arrah pencakar langit sang gedung. Apa mungkin pengawasnya berada di sana? Yah, mungkin saja.

Namun pikiran parnonya segera hilang ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Dia bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan harus bergumam frustasi karena salah pilih tempat duduk.

Mari kita pergi ke atas gedung yang baru dilihat oleh Ino….

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hitam-hitam terlihat menghela napas lega ketika Ino sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia segera duduk di dekat senjatanya yang terpasang sejak tadi. Dengan klik sana klik sini, akhirnya dia tersambung dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi…."

"Sai! kau bilang apa sama Tsunade-bachan?" ucap seseorang dengan rambut pirang ngejreng yang sibuk menenteng beberapa porsi ramen yang telah dibungkus. Saat ini dia sedang menyusuri stasiun kereta api.

"Aku Cuma bilang kalau aku masih baru dalam misi yang beginian, jadi aku minta bantuannya."

"UAPA! Dan kenapa kamu milih aku yang masih tugas?!"

Sai harus menjauhkan ponselnya akibat suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga yang tentu saja berasal dari si pirang jabrik. Setelah dirasa 'selesai', akhirnya dia mendekatkan lagi ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Aku enggak milih kok. Aku Cuma bilang butuh bantuan. Kalau masalah namamu yang muncul di kepala Tsunade-sama ya jangan salahkan aku!" ucap Sai dengan nada lugu nan watados. Membuat sang lawan bicara berhenti sebentar dan akhirnya menendang kaleng yang nangkring di dekatnya.

"Aku memang sering ikutan misi yang beginian. Tapi ya jangan bikin gue kayak pembantu gini dong!" ucapnya .

"Lho? Katanya Tsunade-sama aku boleh minta tolong apapun sama Naruto-kun. Kan Cuma minta beliin ramen yang ada di seberang jalan doing kok! Kan uangnya pake uangku…."

"Hua….. MENDOKUSAI AITSU!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dan yang terdengar sekarang adalah suara tidak jelas nan agak 'buram'. Membuat Sai mulai mendekatkan telinganya kembali pada ponselnya.

"Halo…"

"Sai! aku mau masuk lift. Kumatiin dulu sambungannya. JA NE!"

"Hn, ja ne."

Dengan sabar Sai menunggu temannya sambil terus mengawasi Ino yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Berkali-kali senyumnya muncul dan sekali-kali dia tertawa-tawa ketika Ino clingak-clinguk mencari sang bodyguard. Dan akhirnya tawanya makin gila ketika melihat Ino yang ditanya kenapa clingak-clinguk di dekat jendela.

'Apa dia mencariku?'

'Walah! Sai… Sai…. jangan ge-er lu!'

Setidaknya dua kalimat itu yang sedang berputar-putar di kepala Sai.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah batu melayang mengenai kepalanya. Seketika dia mengarahkan pistol yang berada di pinggangnya ke sumber batu tadi terlempar. Namun yang muncul adalah anak muda seusianya dengan rambut kuning ngejreng.

Naruto segera melempar kerikil ke tangan Sai yang sedang memegang pistol. Membuat sang pemegang kehilangan kendali pada senjatanya.

"Sejak dulu kau memang tidak cocok untuk menjadi penembak jarak dekat Sai,"komentar Naruto.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kau terlalu sering menjadi penembak jitu maupun penembak jarak jauh. Jarang-jarang tuh turun ke lapangan langsung sambil berhadapan dengan sang pelaku. Bisanya Cuma terima nama sama foto plus berangkat buat ngeledakin kepala orang."

"Siapa bilang aku ngeledakin kepala orang? Aku hanya melubanginya saja," ucap Sai watados. Membuat Naruto menghela napas berat. Mulai sekarang dia berasumsi kalau pekerjaan dapat mengubah perilaku sang pekerja.

Naruto segera mengambil teropong yang melekat di sabuknya. Dengan cepat matanya menyusuri jendela demi jendela sekolah yang berada di depannya. Lalu matanya itu berhenti ketika sosok cewek blonde terlihat sedang berpresentasi di depan teman-temannya.

"Rambutnya blonde. Kok lama-lama mirip Tsunade-baachan ya?" ucap Naruto. Sai yang sedang sibuk memakan ramen yang baru dibawa oleh Naruto hanya angguk-angguk sambil meneruskan makannya. Membuat tangan Naruto menjadi gatal untuk melemparkan teropong mungil yang dibawanya.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena matanya menangkap gerak-gerik cewek bermata lavender yang sedang sibuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan penjelasan sang Sensei. Sai yang awalnya sibuk menghabiskan mie ramen pesanannya mulai menatap ke arah yang dituju oleh teropong Naruto. Dengan cepat dia menutup ujung teropong itu dengan tangannya.

"Woi! Wah! Elu! Bener-bener ganggu suasana!" geram Naruto sambil berniat untuk membenturkan kepala Sai dengan teropong yang dipegangnya. Namun Sai yang memang lebih gesit dari Naruto membuat mereka bertengkar bak anak kecil.

Ck ck ck, gimana jadinya kalau terlihat oleh orang lain ya?

Dan jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran bak film 'B-13 district'. Bedanya, kali ini aksi lompat antar gedung itu terhenti oleh suara telepon yang berdering. Dan jadilah mereka berhenti di gedung semula sambil mengatur nafas. Naruto mulai merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering melulu.

Naruto mulai mengatur napas dan ternyata ketika dia lihat, bukan telepon yang datang. Melainkan sebuah sms dari sang cewek tercinta. Membuat Naruto menoleh tajam ke arah Sai yang sedang bersiul sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau yang mengganti nada pesanku jadi sama dengan nada dering ponsel-ku ya?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Hm? Mana kutahu?"

"Hah! Susah ngomong sama zombie yang kerjaannya jadi algojo sepertimu!" ucap Naruto seraya duduk di pojokan sambil mengetik sesuatu. Terkadang Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri ketika beberapa kali nada pesan terdengar. Hal itu membuat Sai agak menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Dia segera mengawasi cewek yang menjadi 'tugasnya'. Cewek blonde itu sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan music yang berasal dari ponselnya. Yah, tak terasa jam istirahat telah tiba dan sekarang seluruh siswa berhambur menuju ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Namun untuk Ino dia melihat cewek itu berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan dan mulai mengambil buku.

Oh, bukan itu saja!

Ino kelihatan begitu ramah dengan sang penjaga perpustakaan. Lelaki yang cukup muda dengan aksen rambut biru muda plus kacamata. Sai pikir mungkin dia orang yang cukup pintar karena sekarang Ino sedang berbincang-bincang masalah pelajaran.

Namun entah kenapa muncul rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap di samping Sai dan ikut menyaksikan apa yang disaksikan oleh Sai. tiba-tiba Sai menghadap ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

"Apa cowok itu ganteng ya?" ucap Sai seraya memandang ke arah lelaki yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ino. Naruto menatap lelaki itu dan segera tertawa.

"Hahahaha… tak kusangka seorang eksekutor yang katanya berdarah dingin sekarang merasakan cinta….." ucap Naruto dengan nada sok puitis. Membuat Sai agak sweatdrop namun segera berpaling menghadap sang target.

"Bukan begitu. Dari info yang kudengar, Ino tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya bodyguard. Berarti dia tidak suka denganku dong? Andaikata aku bisa seperti cowok itu, maka tugasku terasa lebih menyenangkan. Bukan hanya begini begitu doang," ucap Sai.

Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah heran.

'Jadi Cuma itu yang dia khawatirkan?'

"Kalau kupikir sih dia memang ganteng. Terus kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Sai hanya memandangi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa aku juga ganteng?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Naruto jungkir balik dengan mulut berbusa (?).

"Kau memang tidak bisa melebihi Teme. Tapi kupikir kau keren. Bagaimana kalau kau menyelinap ke dalam sekolah dan berpura-pura menjadi siswa disana? umur kita kan enggak beda jauh dari mereka?" ujar Naruto. Sai tersenyum.

Dia mulai menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya dan menunggu balasan dari orang yang diteleponnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mematikan ponselnya.

"Ah! Males!" ucap Sai seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Naruto yang kembali asyik dengan cewek indigo-nya menatap Sai sambil mengeleng-geleng tanda prihatin.

"Kenapa? Dulu aku pernah menyamar jadi siswa dan misiku berhasil."

"Aku tidak suka pelajaran sosiologi."

"Kau kan bisa milih jurusan IPA…."

"Aku tidak suka sejarah… terlalu banyak angka yang dihafal…"

Ya ampun…..

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Sai. pikirannya berputar mengenai pengecekan terhadap daya ingat Sai.

"Pi!"

"3,141592653….."

"Nah! Itu hapal kan! Yang kutahu pi itu 3,14 doang…"

"Atau 22/7 mungkin?"

"Kau ini punya kepintaran enggak pernah kau amalkan."

"Aku Cuma tidak ingin mengganggu suasana sekolah dan aku tidak ingin memiliki ikatan dengan mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau aku diincar,maka mereka juga akan menjadi sasaran. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati lagi. Dan… aku tidak ingin merubah jalan hidup mereka…" ucap Sai seraya memandang ke arah langit biru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita tadi ngomongin apa ya?" ucap Naruto watados.

Sai tidak menjawab karena hal itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. Iya kalau sekali dijelaskan langsung paham, kalau belum?

"Ah sudahlah, bikin PR."

"Sorry ya, dari pada ngerjain PR gak mutu begituan mendingan aku jalanin misi."

"Kan misimu jadi pemanduku."

"HUA….. MENDOKUSAI!"

"Lama-lama kau mirip dengan Shikamaru."

.

.

.

Ning… nong….ning…

Bel pulang sekolah telah bergema di seluruh penjuru SMA. Sai yang awalnya sibuk menggambar di sketchpad-nya mulai mencari sang target. Si surai pirang itu masih sibuk toleh sana toleh sini buat mencari sang bodyguard. Sai hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah laku Ino yang sampai sekarang belum menemukannya.

Naruto yang melihat Sai senyum-senyum sendiri agak menjaga jarak….

Ino yang akhirnya menyerah berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke rumahnya. Mungkin saja sang bodyguard belum sampai dan dirinya arus ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang.

Dan sikap hati-hati itu benar-benar memiliki manfaat…

Entah karena pulangnya kesorean atau memang dia yang salah jalan,sekarang ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa cowok bertampang sangar yang dia rasa adalah Senpai-nya. Yah, mereka terkenal dengan aksi membully Kouhai dan biasanya mereka merampas uang milik Kouhai mereka.

Ino sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Dan dia tidak ingin mendapatkan bully..

Ah, seandainya sang bodyguard itu datang….

Dia tidak perlu mengotori tangannya dan membuka kedoknya yang sebenarnya adalah ahli bela diri terbaik di rumah (?).

Namun yang diharapkan tidak muncul juga.

Di atas gedung pencakar langit….

"WO-WOA! Sai! cewek itu dalam masalah!" ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan teropong yang dipegangnya ke arah Sai yang masih sibuk nyolong sinyal dari warnet terdekat. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan yang namanya e-mail dari kakaknya.

Sai segera meraih teropong itu dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menurunkannya.

"Tenang aja."

"Nani?! Heh! Dia mau dihajar sama Senpai-nya. Masak enggak kamu tolongin?"

"Tugasku disini buat melindunginya dari musuh ayahnya. Lagian dari info yang kudapat,dia pintar bela diri. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk ikut campur," ucap Sai dengan datar. Membuat Naruto jawsdrop.

Sai yang melihatnya menjadi agak illfeel. Dan ujung-ujungnya Sai menaikkan dagu Naruto dengan teropong yang dipegangnya.

"Tenanglah, tuh dia mulai beraksi."

Dan yang terlihat sekarang adalah Ino yang berkacak pinggang di atas gunung yang terbuat dari tumpukan para Senpai.

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa sedangkan Sai sudah bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Author's note:

Puah! Akhirnya bisa update juga nih! Udah lama mau update tapi enggak bisa-bisa T_T

Review please…..


End file.
